Love Eternal
by Angel-Marron
Summary: Maron and Chiaki are about to expand their family.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne. That is why this is called fanfiction. If I did own it then I wouldn't be eating macaroni and cheese for dinner three nights a week. I'm not making money off of this people. Believe me!

Author Notes: This is just the start of a much larger story that I am in the process of writing. I have seen about 20 episodes of the TV series, and have read the manga, but be warned a friend who is not completely fluent in Japanese translated most of the manga to me. So if I get a few things wrong just think of it as creative license and leave it at that. I just wanted to know what people thought of it, and if I get a good response with this tid bit. I will post the rest of what I have written so far. If not then I am just going to forget finishing it, and find something else to do with my time. Okay now with that said, enjoy the story and please give me some feedback.

Love Eternal 

By Angel_Marron

It had been seven years since the fated day that Kusakabe Maron now Nagoya Maron had last been Kaitou Jeanne. She and Chiaki were now married still as deeply in love as the day they met, in any life. Life was good though now without hardships, both still cringed at the thought of the day before their wedding (reference to another fanfic that I am in the middle of). At that moment both were getting ready to go out on a dinner date with their good friends Minazuki Miyako, formerly Toudaiji Miyako and her husband Minazuki Yamato.

Maron sat at her vanity carefully applying her makeup as Chiaki fiddled with his tie behind her. He had been at tie for quite some time. For some reason the tie would just not lay right against his chest. "It's nice that we finally can go out with Miyako and Yamato isn't it?" She commented as she added the finishing touches with her lipstick. Looking in the mirror Marron checked her self out one last time to make sure nothing was out of place. Most of her hair had been braided and pulled up into a bun on the back of her head while the rest of her hair hung loose down her back. The dress she had picked that night was a simple midnight blue. The dress had a modest sized oval cut neckline and hugged tightly to her body until the waist where it billowed out and hung to a little above her knees. The sleeves of the dress reached all the way down to each wrist. She wore no jewelry save for her wedding bad. The only makeup she wore was a light brown eyeshadow and a peachy rose colored lipstick. 

"Yeah. Ever since Shinji was born they haven't had much time to just go out." Chiaki replied.

"I'm surprised you're even coming with us tonight." She said with a fond smile, looking at him through the mirror finally getting his tie on. His attire for the night consisted of black dress pants and a deep blue dress shirt. The tie he had struggled with was a simple black tie with splashes of the same blue sporadically placed. The tie had been a gift from her early in their relationship. There had been no special reason for the gift, Marron just thought that the tie had suited him and bought it on impulse. It had quickly become one of his favorites, and he almost always wore it on special occasions. 

"Why is that?" he asked confused.

"Well you and Shinji have been inseparable since he was born and now you are letting him stay home with some stranger?" She smirked playfully turning to face him.

"Yahiro is hardly a stranger, plus he needs a chance to get out of that house, after the terrible two Shinji will be a vacation in paradise." He said referring to Yahiro's own little children. They did have a tendency to be a handful. The last time he had visited his friend they had somehow managed to get into some glue that had been left high on a shelf that would have been out of reach for any child. It was till a mystery of how they had not only got their hands on the glue but had also managed to spread a small bottle of glue over the entire house. The house had remained sticky for quite some time afterwards.

"They are not that bad. I think they are adorable." She sighed longingly.

Chiaki immediately sensed the change in her mood. They had not been married long, so they haven't had the chance to discuses it, but he knew that she longed to have children of her own. He himself was not even sure if he was ready to have children of his own. He loved Shinji very much, but to actually become a father himself scared him a little. 

Knelling down in front of his wife he grasped her hands than gave her a soft smile that he saved just for her. Love shining in his eyes he gave her a soft kiss to her forehead. He would have to set some time aside soon to discuss it with her. Maybe she felt as unsure as he did. 

"Let's go meet Yamato and Miyako." He said softly.

"Okay." Maron answered just as softly, giving his hands an affectionate squeeze. He turned to grab their coats from the closet, and missed the brief flash of worry in Marron's eyes. She sighed again as she thought of how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant. That they were going to have a baby. 

* * * 

Maron spotted Miyako as soon as she exited the building. She stood waiting with her arm wrapped casually around Yamato's arm under the awning of the next building. She gave her long time friend a bright smile. 

"I'm sorry. Were you both waiting long?" She asked

"No, we just got here ourselves." Yamato said.

"Oh yes, we both understand that Maron can never be on time so we knew not to come to early." Miyako said with a smirk on her face.

"I can to be on time!" Maron yelled back sharply and proceeded to stick her tung out at Miyako. Neither of them had seemed to grow out of the habit of teasing each other. They both still went at it with as much force as they did in high school whenever they were together.

"I'd die of shock the day that Maron ever arrives somewhere on time." Miyako said, rolling her eyes skyward.

"What was that?" Maron asked, her voice low and dangerous, although the tone was at odds with the small smile on her face.

End Notes: Well that's it for now. Like I said before. I will post more depending on the response I get from this. Until then. Thanks for reading, and I hope I didn't bore you too much. 


End file.
